1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for multitouch device user interfaces. More particularly, the present invention relates to a scrollbar user interface for multitouch devices.
2. Related Art
Multitouch input technologies provide opportunities for user interface design that provide sensing capabilities for locations of user contact with a display, such as with a finger or stylus. By sensing user contact locations, user interface modules may detect sliding or dragging operations initiated by the user based upon changes to the contact locations. As such, user interface applications have been designed that favor user interactions that mimic physically-oriented activities. For example, user interfaces have been designed that allow a user to flip through a series of album covers by repeatedly sliding a single finger across a display surface and that allow a user to drag a web page up and down by sliding a single finger across the display surface.